The documents cited in this application are included by reference.
Curable aminoplast acrylic polyol compositions are known in the art from, for example, the international applications WO 2013/057303 A2 or WO 01/60882 A1. The curable compositions can be used for low temperature curing and, in the cured state, can be used for wood coatings, automotive coatings, coil coatings or coatings for appliances. However, they show severe drawbacks when they are used for the coating of concrete, masonry containing concrete and stone work containing concrete. Without wishing to be bound by any theory it is believed that the basic components of concrete which often tend to migrate to the surface neutralize at least partly the acidic catalysts of the curable aminoplast acrylic polyol compositions. In theory, this problem could be circumvented by using comparatively high amounts of acidic catalysts, however, the residues of which remaining in the cured coating affect its overall performance. In addition, the known curable aminoplast acrylic polyol compositions are prone to be soaked into the concrete and, therefore, can no longer fulfill their intended functions. Moreover, the basic components of the concrete can attack the cured coating and cause it to de-polymerize.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a curable aminoplast acrylic polyol composition for ambient cure (20-40° C.) which does no longer exhibit the drawback of the prior art. In particular, it should be curing fast so that it is not soaked into the concrete. Additionally, the curable composition should require less acidic catalysts than the prior art so that no problems caused by catalyst residues in the cured coating no longer appear. Most important however, the long-term performance of the cured coating should no longer be affected by the basic components of the concrete.
Other objects will become apparent by the following description.
The object is solved by the curable aminoplast acrylic polyol composition claimed in claim 1. Various advantageous embodiments can be taken from the dependent claims.